A Marvelous Kanto Adventure
by ThroughTheseEyesOfMine
Summary: Join Genevieve as she adventures through the Kanto region, doing whatever it takes to complete her jouney. WARNING: Sexually explicit: Yaoi/Yuri.


CHAPTER 1

Stretching under the soft sheets of my comfortable bed, I let out a great yawn. Rolling onto my side, I attempted to fall back asleep amongst my fluffy pillows and my favorite Clefairy plushie. My eyes closed briefly before I remembered what today was—my eighteenth birthday. Now, with excitement coursing through my veins, I leapt out from underneath the covers and took a shower. I couldn't smell or look bad on such an important day, now could I?

I was soon out of the shower, dressed, and running down the wood stairs of my mother's modest two-story abode.

"Genevieve!" Mother's voice rang with delight. "You're finally awake. It's a big day. You start your very own Pokemon journey."

"I know, Mom. I'm so excited," I grabbed the glass of orange juice she had poured for me. "So, what was that present you said you had gotten for me?"

"Oh, you're right!" Digging through the cupboard she used for random items, she pulled out an unwrapped box and proudly set it on the counter-top.

"Running shoes? Mom, you didn't have to!" Lifting the top off of the box, I slipped the shoes on and stood up. "There so comfy! Thanks, Mom!" I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You should get going, now," She patted my head. "Professor Oak is waiting for you."

Nodding, I called out, "Bye!" and headed off in the direction of Oak's Lab. I put my new shoes to the test, running a couple of blocks, then tiring. I stopped, stooping down and resting my hands on my knees. The town park was right across the street, and I knew that it was a short-cut. In the darkness of the morning, I set off through the dimly lit route, only to be stopped by my neighbor, Gavin Lodger.

"Good morning, Ginny!" He said, looking me up and down.

Gavin and I had a relationship that was strictly client/customer. A few months back, money had been really tight, so I had begun to help out as a maid for neighbors. One day, I was cleaning up Gavin's home when he came out of the shower, stark naked, and his cock erect. We had already been experiencing some sexual tension before, so, well, everything fell into place from there. I wouldn't say I was a whore, since I knew him well enough, but he was giving me bonuses for the side "favors." Later, I came to do this with all my clients—even the women. It wasn't that different, really—just more oral.

"Morning," I replied, smiling at him. "I'm going to meet Professor Oak. I'm eighteen now, isn't that great?"

He grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist. "In more ways than one. How about you come over to my place and we can celebrate?"

I glanced down at my watch. There was plenty of time to spare, and Gavin's house was right next to the Professor's lab. I could spare the time for a quickie. "Alright, I'd love to."

We walked the short distance together, our arms around each other's waists, and we soon reached his humble one-story home. Gavin lived alone, as he was a trainer himself. I had asked him why he had chosen to stay in Pallet town when there was so much else to see. He said that he didn't mind, and that he liked being able to help Professor Oak when he needed to.

When we were into his bedroom, I pressed my lips to his, feeling the pleasant warmth of his mouth against mine. Gavin's hands rested on hips shortly, only to move back and rub my ass. I pressed into his hard body, wanting more of him, and he got the message. Unbuttoning his pants, he let them drop and I kneeled in front of him, pulling down his blue boxers. His cock was a good size, not too small and not too big. I licked the tip of it, sucking on it sensually. Then I took his cock into my mouth shaft and all, and pumped my head to please him to the full extent. He moaned, pushing the back of my head to pump faster, and I complied. I could taste his pre-cum on my tongue, so I tried to pump faster to get him to go all the way.

"Oh, Gin," He moaned, entangling his fingers in my hair, moaning my name. "I'm going to cum."

Smiling while I pumped harder, I felt his cum shoot into my mouth, and I swallowed it. He moaned loudly and pulled me to my feet, pulling of my shirt. My bra was a bit more of an obstacle, though, and he fumbled with it before I took pity on him and whipped it off, letting my firm tits bounce free. He grabbed them, squeezing and pinching the nipple of one while he sucked on the other, his free hand under my underwear and rubbing my pussy. I moaned, moving my hip against him, needing his cock in me.

"You want it?" He rumbled, sex dripping off his words. "Huh, babe? You want my cock?" Gavin flicked my clit, driving me crazy.

"Yeah," I moaned pressing into him and kissing his neck. "Yes, Gavin. Please, Gavin," He loved it when I did that.

Throwing me down on the bed, he rid me of my skirt and panties, fucking me missionary style. My moans increased in volume as he thrust into me harder and harder, faster and faster, his hot breath panting on my neck, until I let loose and came.

Gavin smiled and pulled out of me, lying on the bed. "That was great," He said after a while.

"It was," I said, rolling onto my stomach so our eyes could meet.

His blue eyes blazed into mine. "I'm going to miss you, Gin."

Nodding, I rubbed his chest. "Me, too."


End file.
